Waiting for nightfall
by NecroticPrince
Summary: Sasuke waits for his lover his brother Itachi, but as they make love there is someone waiting in the shadows of the window WHO is this person.. Yaoi Sasuke/Itachi Love


Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto seris that belongs to its creator blah blah blah, this is yaoi boyxboy love dont like it BACK BUTTEN IS THERE!, i do not make muney from my fics i just like watching you ppl go OH HELL NO.. when i cut it... muahahahahhahaah

Waiting for night fall.

By: Vaugn Apocalypse

Chapter one: Finally falling in love.

He sat there waiting for night fall, knowing that dusk would bring home someone he cared for least he cared for now. Sasuke sat on the floor of the old abandoned Maiko Okiya. The sun couldn't set fast enough for him at this time, waiting for a promise hoping it would be kept. Finally twilight came and the darkness began to form around the Okiya, the door flung open and there standing in what remained of the light was him, his dark black hair flowing the small amount of wind, and his eyes stared at Sasuke as if to tell him lay down I am home. Itachi stared at him smiling.

"I am home little brother." He said in a deep seductive voice. Sasuke smiled at his older brother opening his arms lovingly.

"Welcome home Itachi, you kept your promise." He said hugging his brother tight.

"Yes Sasuke. I told you at night fall every full moon I would come to this Okiya to be with you and only you." He said kissing his brother on the forehead. He laid his brother gently onto the dusty floor and slowly began to undress him of his shirt kissing down his neck slowly, a crossed his chest nipping his nipples teasing them with his tongue. He listened to Sasuke moan softly griping Itachi's long black hair. Itachi licked slowly down his brother's chest to his hips and bit down hard making Sasuke jump and moan louder. Itachi smiled when he heard his brother moan so gently, it had been a while since he was able to hear his baby brother's voice and it was soothing to him. Sasuke fell onto his back moaning out holding his arms above his head wanting more from his older sibling. Itachi slowly undid his brother's shorts licking every inch of the opening, making his brother moan softly. Itachi lifted up and pulled off his brothers shorts now seeing his younger brother's naked skin gave him pleasure, he could feel his manhood growing harder and stiffer.

"Itachi," Sasuke said looking up at his brother, his eyes so innocent this was his first time ever being with his brother like this and it was just the way he wanted it. He had once been with Naruto but to him that wasn't love it was lust and training for this moment. Sasuke smiled and touched his fingers a crossed Itachi's face. "T Take me!" he said loudly his voice squeaking a little from being so nerves. Itachi smiled as he undid his own clothing now both Uchiha's naked, Itachi leaned in and slowly began to stroke Sasuke's entrance with his finger. Sasuke moaned out arching his back, pushing his body down on Itachi's finger pushing it into himself. Sasuke now screamed out, making his older brother laugh a little as he pushed his finger into Sasuke wiggling it around watching his baby brother squirm and moan out. Itachi grew harder, he could feel his erect member throbbing, he pushed in another finger into Sasuke then another stretching his entrance. Sasuke sat up a little moaning staring at Itachi as if begging for it begging for his brother member to be in him. Itachi smiled and laughed a little,

"Beg for Sasuke, I want to hear in your voice you beg for my cock." He said lifting his little brother's chin.

"Please Itachi, Please fill my ass with your huge cock." Sasuke said blushing at his own words flowing out of his mouth. Itachi laughed a little and moaned at hearing these words from Sasuke.

"As you wish my dear Brother." He said laying Sasuke down further onto the floor, he now lying on top of his brother began to lick his own hand filling it with his spit, he then rubbed his spit cover hand a crossed his brother's ass making him shiver. Itachi took his member and began to push into Sasuke; slowly he stopped giving Sasuke's ass a chance to form around his cock. He pushed in further with a hard thrust and began to pull in and out hearing the squish of Sasuke's now soaking wet ass around his hard cock. Both brothers moaned loudly wrapping their arms around each other. Sasuke moaned out calling out his brother's name into the air, hearing his brother yell his name Itachi moaned louder his cock throbbed hard wanting to release into his brother so much.

"Oh Itachi… Please harder... oh god Itachi Fuck me harder!" Sasuke screamed out in pleasure begging for his brother's cum. Itachi lifted his brother's hips and began to push in harder and faster, he moaned with his brother. His cock began to push in harder, throbbing harder he was about to burst. "Itachi please, I want you to cum in me... please cum in my ass." Itachi smiled looking at his brother blushing red moaning out. Itachi shivered and pushed in one hard thrust bursting into Sasuke's ass filling him completely and pulling out, Sasuke's ass began to drip the cum he was panting laying there staring at the ceiling. Itachi sat there panting over top his brother for once in his life he was happy, he was with the one person who made him feel happy and for once he could finally say he was in love. Itachi smiled at his brother who was now sitting up smiling and looking over at some old ropes sitting in the corner. He crawled over slowly grabbing them and snapping them in his hands, and then crawled over to his brother again. He held up the ropes to Itachi and smiled.

"Itachi, I want to try something. Would you be willing to let me tie you up?" he said to Itachi.

"Sasuke?" Itachi said and smiled, "Fine, but later it's your turn." He held out his hands and let his brother tie up his hands then tie them to the nearest column which held up the structure of the building, now Itachi sitting up with his hands tied up above his head completely naked and on his knees. Sasuke enjoyed this view of his brother and figure he may never see this again he better enjoy it while he could. Sasuke slowly crawled over to his brother and reached. He touched Itachi's nipple with his finger tips and rubbed softly, Itachi shivered and moaned a little at this. Sasuke pinched Itachi's nipple softly and pulled letting go then going for the other, Itachi shivered more she fingers twitching and pulling at the ropes. Sasuke bent over licking the tip of Itachi's nipple and tweaking the other with his finger tips. Itachi was now moaning loudly and shivering all over his cock growing hard again, his neck and face turning red from pure pleasure. Itachi moaned struggling to try to get away from the ropes he wanted so bad to move away from the pillar to reach down and punish his baby brother for torturing him in such fashion. He had never felt such pleasure before and it was driving him mad.

Sasuke moan on Itachi's nipple biting it hard and licks it pulling on his other nipple with his finger tips. Itachi shivered more moaning out his cock pressing on his stomach. Sasuke looked down still tweaking his brother's nipples he leant down and licked the tip of his cock, bending down further to lick the base of Itachi's cock to the tip again making Itachi shiver and his toes curl. Itachi looked down at his younger sibling and smirked, "Come on Sasuke, suck my cock." He said smiling at his brother. Sasuke licked from the base up again and then put Itachi's cock into his mouth forcing himself to suck as far as he could go without gagging himself. Itachi moaned loudly his fingers curling around the ropes. He moaned loud again he wiggled his fingers and arms trying like hell to get out of those ropes, as Sasuke was sucking his cock deeping his manhood as far as he possibly could. Itachi suddenly felt a relief on his hands suddenly he realized that his arms where free. His eyes looked up looking at his hands then down to his lover giving him head, Sasuke wasn't looking he had his eyes closed his hands now focused on his brothers balls massaging them. Itachi moaned pretending his hands where still tied, he looked at his naked brothers ass and he leaned over reaching his now freed hands over Sasuke's ass and slowly inches his way crossed his ass pushing in two fingers without any warning. Sasuke moaned still not lifting up from his brothers cock sucking hard as his brother pushes his fingers in and out of his younger brother. Itachi could feel his cock throbbing he was going to burst; he pushed in another finger into his brother ass, and with his other hand pushed on Sasuke's head softly.

"S s Sasuke…" Itachi moaned loudly his fingers gripping into Sasuke's black hair. "Oh god Sasuke, Mmm… I'm gonna cum!" he yelled out to his brother petting his hair with his finger tips. Sasuke sucked harder lifting only for a moment just to say a few words.

"Then let me swallow all of your cum please Itachi!" He said moving back onto sucking his brother's hard throbbing cock. Itachi gripped onto his brother's black hair pulling it with his fingers, Itachi released his juices into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke swallowed it all with a loud gulping noise and lifted up smiling at his brother cum dripping from his mouth. Itachi smiled at his baby brother kissing his lips gently then laying his brother onto his chest feeling that his brother had gotten hard from feeling his brother's fingers in his ass. Itachi laid his brother down on the floor again pulling the ropes crossed his arms and tying Sasuke to the pillar now. Sasuke blushed moaning loudly, as his brother moved to tweaking his nipples hard.

Suddenly over hearing his brothers moans he could hear in the faint background the moans of someone else, who he did not know but knowing that there could be someone watching him fuck his brothers brains out turned him on. He lifted Sasuke up and pushed his cock into ass hard letting the remaining cum from when Sasuke gave him head to be his lube. Itachi looked over at the window behind his moaning brother and noticed a shadow in the window. Outside the window was moaning from most defiantly a male voice and he wasn't alone, Itachi listen to the outside noise carefully. Suddenly just for show Itachi lifted his brother's ass and fucked it harder you could hear the skin and juices slapping. Outside Itachi could hear the faint sounds of someone moaning a name "Oh god, Suck my cock take it all in" Itachi turned himself and his brother more towards the window so that whoever was watching them could now see the show. Itachi could feel his member throbbing in his brother's tight entrance. Itachi could feel his cock about to burst he gripped his brothers hips harder and trusted in hard Cuming into his brother. Outside Itachi could hear his peeping tom moan in pleasure Cuming into the mouth of his partner.

"Oh god N…NARUTO!!" the peeping tom moan out loud screaming the name of his partner. Itachi glared as he pulled out of his brother, Sasuke now heard the scream. Sasuke stood up threw on his shorts and ran slamming open the door of the Okiya and seeing in the front window that would have faced everything him and his older brother had just done, was Naruto with Shikimaru's cum all over his face. Naruto wiped the cum from his cheek and looked over at Sasuke who was red in the face with embarrassment and anger.

End Chapter One.


End file.
